Into the Forest
by royslady51
Summary: At the end of Second Year, Harry decides to ask for Political Asylum from the USA and is accepted. After cutting all ties to England, because Remus is his real Magical Guardian, he is fostered with the Marrok. Poor Bran...he's got no idea what he's in for... PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING.


Title: Part One: American Forestry

Series: Lessons in Werelore

Fandoms: Alpha and Omega, Harry Potter.

Author: Jane Streeter

Email: royslady51  or nabikib 

Archive: Yes, at the W.W.O.M.B., or Inkstained Fingers.

Rating: Unknown

Pairings: Bran/Leigh (D), Bran/(OFC), Charles/Anna, Samuel/Ariana, Asil/Asia Monroe (OFC), Remus Lupin/OFC.

Additional Characters: Harry Potter, Jacaranda Lorisa (OFC)

Warnings: AU/AR and at some point it's likely to include some level of SPEW since I seem to have a compulsion to do that to people. Any other warnings will be added in Warning #2.

Summary: Wherein Harry begs Political Asylum from the USA from pre-birthday of Year 3 onward, because after being 'raised' by the Dursleys he knows when someone is setting him up to play a goat for someone else's tiger...and the US Department of Inter-cooperative Magics asks Bran to provide fostering for young Mister Potter because Remus Lupin has came with him as his new Magical Guardian. (replacing Dumbledore as he is one of the people that Harry wants to get away from)..so that Bran has the _treat_ of getting a good eyeball on Remus' _version_ of a Changed Wolf...and has a chance to do something about that 'cross between a shaved Hyena/Skunk Ape' look of Remus has somehow acquired. The only things truly wolfish on Remus are his hind feet and his brush.

Poor Bran...can we say 'Bug-eyed and horrified'? Plus, you know Remus...he's only 33 years old but looks like he's in his fifties. Once Bran has poor Lupin's wolf fully engaged he'll look like a werewolf his age _should_ look since the immortality bit will kick in..._finally_. And he won't be partially bi-pedal any longer.

Disclaimer: If DO you recognize the character, it doesn't belong to me. If you DO NOT recognize the character, it's an original character and those ARE MINE. As I'm playing in someone else's sandbox, if they want to use my Original Characters in future books, it is only fair that they should do so. Just let me know, okay?

**American Forestry**

**What Are My Options?**

Harry Potter never actually got to Number #4 after Second Year. He'd done a lot of thinking...and talking to Hermione...for the last few weeks of Term and she'd managed to compile a small list of possible options for him. She wasn't _happy_ about it, but after he'd described in detail his home-life, she knew that between the Dursleys and the fact that Hogwarts just wasn't proving to be safe for him, he needed to change schools...and his options in that regard, if he remained in the U.K., were between _limited_ and _none_. She made two appointments for him and was the only person to see him slip away from King's Cross Station on a city bus instead of going home with the muggles.

An hour and twenty minutes later Harry Potter walked up to an American Marine at the guardhouse in front of the U.S. Embassy with his appointment letter and hoped the man would know where he was supposed to go. He _did_, actually: What was more to the point, there was a note telling him to expect this lad with his school uniform, trunk and a white owl in a cage. He got on the light green phone in the guard shack that sat in a bank of many colored phones, each going to a different department of the Embassy and called to the office of the official who had told him to watch for Harry...to alert him to Harry's presence and in a few minutes a middle-aged American Wizard, had the Marine but known it, arrived to escort Mr. Potter to the first step in gaining Political Asylum in the United States.

"Mr. Potter. Let me help you with that trunk...my name is Anthony Trymac, call me Tony though. The only one in my family who insists on being called Anthony is my grandfather. Is it Harry, Harold...or?"

"Harrison...Harrison James, actually, but I'd really rather be just Harry, thanks." He was nervous and the man's reassuring hand on his nearest shoulder was soothing.''

"There are a few formalities, considering the information and claims included on your application for political asylum. Will you consent to a medical investigation? Our Child Services division of the immigration office is quite experienced in cases like this."

"Sure, whatever you need, just get me out of here." Harry's tone was intense. "Between the Dursleys and Hogwarts that prophecy isn't going to matter if I don't live long enough to fulfill it."

"They told you, then."

"No, I heard about it and asked Dumbledore...and he _refused _to answer me. So, before I came _here_, I went and got it from the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. They said that since I was one of those it concerned and the only one _currently_ alive, I could have it. They were _horribly_ disappointed that I didn't open it then and there." And Harry held up a fragile glass globe of swirling light. "I thought that perhaps I'd open it here and we could _all_ listen to it. They said just to break the glass when I was ready to hear it." He told the shocked man.

"Probably a wise choice, Harry. We'll get it on Wizard's film and have a recording of the event. Sometimes I think Albus and Fudge hide things just to be ornery." He smiled at the snort from the boy. "Alright then, this way to the medical wing. They're waiting for us...there's also a specialist for your Owl, to make sure she is in good health. Sometimes birds of prey pick up bird lice from feathered prey or parasites from the rodents they catch, so it's best to go ahead and check before we import something _unintended_." He got an immediate indignant hoot from Hedwig but that didn't stop the Americans from letting their Veterinarian Mediwizard give her a good going over, defleaing her, vaccinating her and dosing her for worms while Harry's mediwitch was going over him with a series of deep scans that had the woman enraged at the adults responsible for the boy in less than thirty seconds. American Magical Medical Deepscans started at birth and worked their way to the present. _His assigned escort was just as pissed._

When Hedwig was returned to her cage, it had been cleaned and there was a new perch in it as well as a newly opened muggle bird lice canister hanging on one side. Fresh water was in a dispenser bottle which the Veterinarian Mediwizard explained to the owl how to use and there was a pile of fur laid over a dowel by the perch that turned out to be a dead, but still warm rabbit, it's neck freshly snapped. She wasn't too irritated to eat, so she consumed the rabbit as he added gravel of the correct size for her crop to a small tray fastened to the inside of her cage on the side opposite to the anti-bird lice canister.

Copies of the results went automatically to the department Head responsible for deciding which cases needed to be expedited, to the desk of the Field Manager and he stamped APPROVAL all over it before he'd finished the first paragraph. Embassy Officer Carl Luis was _outraged_.

The rest of it didn't take long, they got an UN Unspeakable down there that was assigned to the Embassy just for sensitive things like this, gave her some veritiaserum and had Harry break the Globe of Prophecy while they had a magical movie camera going...after that the Unspeakable had a few questions for him.

Once the paperwork was done that ended Harry's citizenship as an English subject he was sent with Anthony through the private International Flu. It was that simple to get him out of the UK and onto American soil. And as he passed through the flu he felt his ties to England disengage and fall away as the new, American ones anchored him to his new nation. Inside him, deep in his gut, something relaxed as his _new_ Lady, Daughter of his Motherland, cradled him gently.

"It feels _so_ good." He whispered.

"America said '_Hello_', did she? She does that to those who need her the most." A new voice told him gently. "And that, more than anything tells me that you _do_ belong here." The youngish looking man who watched him looked like a rather nondescript fellow...college aged, maybe. "I'm Bran Cornick and they've asked me to foster you. It seems your parent's Last Will and Testament was finally found and read...and that Dumbledore is not, in fact, your magical guardian _and never was._ Your magical guardian is a man named Remus Lupin...he's already here, in fact. The reason that _I_ was brought in, though, is because Remus is a werewolf...and I'm the Marrok." While Bran kept the Extended North American Pack out of the sight of normal humans to the best of his considerable ability, The North American Department of Inter-Social Magical Co-operation was another matter _entirely_. And as in the Old Country, American Muggles had no clue that it even existed. He cooperated with The Department at need and with little...if any, hesitation. Hell, he was one of it's _founders_.

"Um, I _know_ he is...he was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor the term just past, but..._okay_." He obviously didn't have a clue what Bran was talking about...but that was fine. Bran saw that immediately and slide an arm gently around the boy's shoulders..._he'd_ read that medical report too...and explained. Once he had and was sure Harry understood, he Changed.

You have older brothers now, you know. I don't foster, Harry...I _adopt_, it's that simple. You're _my_ son now, too...and one of my birth sons and his mate came with me to pick you up." He had never seen so bright a smile beaming at him from _anyone_ in all his long life. "Feel free to use your wand if my mate pulls her usual stunts. Don't kill her...but put her in her place if you can. We need to go fetch Remus and give him a few lessons since I do things differently than they do them in the Old Country...how old is he, do you know?"

"Thirty three."

"Centuries?"

"_Years_."

"Well...we'll get _that_ fixed too when we teach him to find a decent balance with his wolf. Well integrated, balanced werewolves are Immortals, Harry. Becoming a werewolf reverses the aging process. _**I**_ was already three thousand years old when Jesus was born. The wizards on this end said he _appeared_ to be in his fifties. By the time a werewolf _looks_ that old, he's positively _ancient_."

"The UK forces werewolves to consume Wolfsbane Potion once a month, the day prior to Change..."

"So...they've poisoned the Wolf every month and never _allowed_ him to learn self control _or_ balance?" Bran snarled. "Lovely. Thank you for telling me this. I needed to know about it. We _can_ counter it now that we know. Did he ever tell you how or who Changed him or did it never come up?"

Remus had and Harry told Bran without hesitation, ending with, "And as far as I know, Fenir Grayback is _still_ doing it."

"Is he?" Bran's voice had gone soft and silky, though his arm on Harry stayed gentle. "I think I know _just_ the wolf to send to put a stop to _that_. Asil needs some exercise anyway." He told Harry as they joined Charles and Anna. They'd heard the whole conversation. "Charles, let him know, will you? I want you _here_ to get to know your new little brother. It can wait until we get home...he'll need a few dominants to assist." They were all rather pleased with Harry, though. Werewolves, apparently, didn't disturb him _at all._"

**Decisions**

"You'll still be here on summer breaks and Bran is still your dad...but Term Breaks like Christmas and Easter and such as that will be spent with Adam and his mate...simply because of seasonal weather here. Most air traffic stops, they tell me and ground traffic is worse still. If it's possible for us to get to Adam's for Christmas, we will, but..."

"Yeah, Anna mentioned something about that. It's okay, I found out during the weekend Anna and Charles took me shopping in Adam's Town, that Mercy's pretty cool...even if she does remind me of Tonks. She showed me the shop and everything. Besides, you should've seen the expression on Zee's face when I told him what was going on at Hogwarts and what the Forbidden Forest was like now."

"Yes...Harry...about that. Did he tell you he's also known as The Green Man?"

"Yeah. So?"

"As in, Robin Goodfellow. The Puck."

"Really? So, he was like the very best possible person to tell about the Forest, right?"

"Oh, I would say so, _yes_. He rode with Asil when he left to go clean out Greyback's pack. The Forbidden Forest will soon be the Blackwood again, named for the Black Oaks that grow there, instead of the evil lurking within it."

"Yeah, I guess so. He sure didn't look happy about the acramatulas. Said he adored Hagrid, but agreed the man tends to go a bit hog wild about things. He didn't know whether laugh or yell when I told him about the Blast-Ended Skrewts and Flobberworms he had us learning on in First Year."

"I can imagine. I understand he took Edythe back with him to put Albus in his place, because the head of Hogwarts is traditionally responsible for keeping the Blackwood safe for the children to _play_ in. Though Albus may be in for a bit of a shock since I don't think anyone ever mentioned that bit to him."

"Edythe?"

"The Fae Mercy calls 'Yo-yo Girl'."

"Oh, _her_. I just make a habit of putting _really_ dirty underwear on backwards over a pair of thick clean ones...she gives me this sort of nasty Look..._but she keeps her enchantments to herself._"

"So do the _rest_ of them, although Lugh mentioned it in passing." Remus grinned. _Hogwarts_ had left its own kind of mark on former students, particularly graduates and both the Fae and the vampires left Remus strictly alone aside from his werewolf identity after just one look. Except Stefan, of course, but _he_ was strange, even for a vampire. Vampires in America had been abruptly...and to them, this event was unwelcome...partly outed. Not to the population at large, but the American Department of Magical Regulation and Control had been made aware of their presence...largely due to the fact Bran had adopted Harry. To be allowed to do so, he'd had to make a list of all known threats. The next thing the country's seethes knew, they'd been registered, made aware of Magical Rules, Regulations and Laws concerning their kind and the seethes had been placed under a magical Watch.

"What's so special about one _mortal_ boy?" They had asked.

"He's a baby mage, was born in England, is a prophecy child _and_ his name is Harry Potter."

"_The Boy Who Lived?"_

"Yes...and if an A.K. can't kill him, what makes you think _you_ can? We just don't need a war between _our_ citizens and _your's_...and neither do you...the so-called practicing witches known to muggles aren't actually part of Wizardry, you know. They're all _voodooists_. If those of us schooled in places like The Academy, The Retreat, Andes Wizardry School of Magic, The Salem Institute, The South American Institution of Magical Studies, Hogwarts, Beau Batons, Durstrang and other _real_ schools of wizardry that sit proper tests such as O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.s , for instance, ever decided you were too much trouble to keep around..."

The distinction was _important,_ as the seethes were well aware. Real witches was a gender distinction, males being called wizards in the old country, though in America, both genders were called Wizards unless truly powerful...and then they were given the title of Mage. This sort of thing was what the regulatory board was for, after all. They were only doing their jobs to head off trouble _before_ it became trouble. The Wizard's representative was correct in both thought and response, so the Seethes said no more.

Unknown to Mercy and the few Shape-shifters on the Yakama Reservation, they'd also been registered. They discovered their new classifications when they got their Animagus Registration Cards in the Post. OWL post. Remus had to explain that one...and the Required Adult Magical Educational Coursework registration that followed a few days later, as well.

He'd shrugged and added, "International Wizard Court's mandatory regulations. Sorry, out of my hands. Think of it like a Geneva Agreement for magicals."

"Surely they can't force Thunderbird and the other Spirits to attend?"

"Dunno, but that's _their_ problem as long as the humans attend the classes you shouldn't worry about it. Just explain and they'll have to learn the hard way, I suppose."

The Minister and the Headmaster

"_Harry Potter did what?" _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore shouted in shock. Behind him, the boy's professors had paled. Whatever he and they had expected when the Minister had required that he and his staff gather round the large fireplace in the entry hall, this wasn't it.

"He applied for and received political asylum from the United States Department of Inter-Cooperative Magics, citing that his so-called 'guardians' are abusive and have ever been so...and that Hogwarts had at least one instructor that has singled him out for unfair treatment from the first class onward and was an unsafe school wherein he had been attacked by a teacher in First Year, all of which he blamed on _you_, and victimized by Dementors sent by the U.K.'s Ministry for Magic in Second Year...in other words, he pointed a finger straight at _me_ for that." Cornelius Fudge was clearly angry and offended, his tone outraged. "I have an officer from the American Department of Magical Immigration with me as you can see, this is Immigration Field Manager for the United Kingdom, Embassy Officer Carl Luis."

Beside the Minister the unknown wizard spoke, "As you can imagine, these conditions are unacceptable to any _decent_ adult in the world...magical _or_ muggle _no_ child should be treated in such a fashion, so Harry Potter has already been removed from _both_ the custody of his muggle relatives and from the United Kingdom. He had already been assigned fosterage when his parents TRUE WILL came to light. Known Werewolf Remus Lupin has joined him in America and has taken up his rightful place as Harry's Magical Guardian." He glared at the Headmaster. "Both of them are now living in the western portion of the State of Montana in a small town named Aspen Creek. It is a town with a mixed community of humans and werewolves run by the American Marrok, Senior Alpha Werewolf Bran Cornick. This was discovered to be needful when we realized that Mr. Lupin has never learned to Change correctly and gets stuck at about the halfway point. As such, while Mr. Lupin remains Harry's Magical Guardian, because Mr. Lupin is a subordinate wolf in Mr. Cornick's pack, Mr. Cornick has accepted Harry directly as his own _**adopted**_ son. True, his mate is less than pleased with this, but Mr. Potter is very quick with his wand. He cast a wingardium on her and left her stuck to the ceiling at the home of one of his new elder brothers, until Bran got there, when he went to bed. Bran supported the boy's action and issued orders to Leigh concerning Harry's treatment and safety...and honestly, she has proven uninterested in threatening him since that episode. Apparently, being left dangling in mid-air with her back stuck to the ceiling for two hours gave her time to think. I understand she's rather vain and selfish, so you have to rather _make_ her think. Harry simply ensured that she had nothing else to do for a rather long time." Carl chuckled.

"Obviously, the American Department of Human Magic Users have removed _your_ link, Albus. You are no longer his Magical Guardian because you have failed miserably to actually _guard_ him." Fudge growled. "They've got a large community real Mages living there, you know. You're a powerful _wizard_, but you're no Mage...and all it takes to break someone's spellwork is a stronger caster. At any rate, he says the one major thing he learned from those muggles you placed him with is how to recognize when he's being put in the role of a _goat_ to play opposite someone else's tiger...and that he refuses to 'play'. The Americans agree."

"So does the I.C.W., by the way." Luis added.

"_Yes, they do._" Fudge agreed in an aggravated tone. "In fact, the International Confederation of Wizards support his move to the U.S.A., and my office has been _ordered_ to let the boy...and his pet werewolf strictly alone. The I.C.W. sent notices and orders to the English Wizengamot that Harry Potter has renounced his citizenship to England and has been awarded American citizenship in it's place...he is _quite_ out of our jurisdiction, Albus." Fudge's voice was irritated, but he spoke with finality. "Now, if you don't mind, I have an extremely _unpleasant_ press conference to get through because of this business...and as Potter has _already_ given one in the States, there's no hiding the details. I'll be voted out as Minister next election, no doubt, after this highly preventable loss of National Pride." Fudge sat there and fumed silently for a moment as he looked over his notes when Luis prodded him and handed him a sheath of more paperwork.

"It seems that Harry Potter has pulled the Family Vault to the Seattle branch of Gringotts in the State of Washington, in the United States as well, as it is his new Country...and therefore the new Potter Seat. All pre-existing Vault keys have been destroyed remotely by the bank and new ones issued to Misters Potter and Lupin. Also, a newly freed, formerly Malfoy House Elf by the name of Dobby has joined him there and has bonded himself to Mr. Potter. Additionally, he sold the House Elf known as Kreatur, gifted to him by the recently Kissed Sirius Black as Potter was named the sole Heir of the House of Black...which has also been moved to the United States along with it's Vault and all keys have met the same fate as the Potter keys." Fudge's tone was very close to a snarl, now.

"The Black Vaults have been emptied and returned to the Gringotts Bank, all funds have been placed in the Potter Vaults and all dark objects turned over on Harry Potter's personal request, to our Dark Magic Control Specialists in the Department of the American League of Unspeakables for disposal." Carl Luis informed the Minister and the Hogwarts staff at the same time. "There are a large number of nasty items in there...including at least three Horcruxes confirmed to belonging to the dark wizard you people call Lord Voldemort. They were immersed in Basilisk Venom and destroyed the same day, under the supervision of five of our most powerful Magi. Those magi ran a few tests on the last one to find out if there were more and results showed that there are still _two_ additional active Horcruxes belonging to _that_ individual at large in the UK. Good luck with that, Gentlemen." Carl told the horrified English. " You're going to have to find them and destroy them if you wish him to _remain_ dead. This information was included in the press conference given jointly by several of our department heads and Mr. Potter yesterday. Which means your press already knows about it." Carl told the UK's Minister for Magic bluntly. "You are simply going to have to deal with it, Fudge. That's _not_ the headmaster's job, that's your job. _His_ job is to see to his students' education and the safety of those children which are under his care during term time. _That's what his student's parents are paying him for._ Hopefully he will be able to manage that better for his _remaining_ students than he did for young Mister Potter."

_Now_ Carl's tone was full of contempt, very cold and cutting as he glared at Albus Dumbledore. "Harry Potter is enrolled at the Northwestern Retreated Academy for the Traditional Schooling of Magical Humans. He will have the education he wants and of course his tuition funds have been removed from Hogwart's Vaults and added to the Academy's instead. The Head of the Academy has been made aware of the conditions at Hogwarts and none of you are allowed contact with Mr. Potter for any reason. Any violation of this no-contact order will be considered an Act of Intrigue and such persons as have violated it will be arrested, held and tried in courts of the I.C.W. on those grounds. The Boy Who Lived is an International Icon, not just an English one...but he is also a child and has the right to a decent childhood!"

"One more item, for you Albus, just a footnote to the rest of this whole mess, really." Fudge said bitterly. "The only pleasant bit, since it relieves the pressure from the Scholarship Fund. The only good note is for _you_...all the Weasley children's tuitions, materials, other objects such as brooms and clothing and all other possible fees have been paid in full and in advance for the rest of their school years, as a gift from Mr. Potter. Also included in that gift are Hermione Granger and all other Muggleborn students. The proper merchants have had funds deposited with them for these things and the full tuitions have been placed in the Hogwart's Vaults. Included on future student acceptance letters is the notification of such students as the funds should be pulled from the Potter Scholarship Fund instead of the General Education Scholarship Fund. Hooch, expect a delivery of enough Nimbus 3000 brooms to utterly replace the current school brooms. Potter suggested you donate the old ones to a wizard's orphanage. Good Day to you, Headmaster." Fudge disappeared abruptly from the fireplace.

"Dear Merlin," Minevra whispered.

Sprout was very pale but nodded slowly. "You can't blame Harry. Not at all. He wasn't safe here and he wasn't safe with those muggles. He wants his magical education in a _safe_ learning environment...that's a _reasonable_ request...which we failed to provide."

"Failed _miserably_. " Snape confirmed softly.

"_Your_ attitude and behavior was also cited, Severus." Filius snapped. "And with what he got at home, after how you were treated by your own father, it wasn't _unreasonable_ for him to expect a fair chance here, even from _you_."

"I know."

"There's nothing for it now. If nothing else, the Academy has gained an excellent Seeker with two years experience in worse than usual danger conditions." Hooch sighed. "The American team will kill England in a few years time, though, if he goes professional and gets on the American National Team after graduation. I was grooming him to play for England, in time, you know." Her tone was morose. "I put a Professional Grade Snitch in his games instead of the usual School Snitch...and that will be in the transferred school records as well."

** Bran's POV on the Flight Home **

"His _time of the month_, eh?" Charles chuckled as he flew the Pack's jet. "I don't think I've ever heard it put _quite_ that way before." Charles liked Harry. His 'expressions' didn't disturb the boy at _all_...but he didn't really like the _reason_ for that. That one professor of his, back at Hogwarts must have been a real piece of work, that 'Snape' fellow...Snape wasn't a werewolf and yet he was so vicious toward Harry, that by comparison, the lad considered the Marrok's Enforcer to be a sweet, _kind_ man...and he'd actually _said_ so. There had been no lie present in his words.

Charles had laughed in shock and ruffled the boy's hair. Young Potter also genuinely _liked_ Brother Wolf. These things startled Charles, but pleased him as well. He'd also gotten a real kick out of the look on his father's face when Harry had told him how cute that 'dipped in paint' look on his father's wolf's brushtip was.

Harry had even tried to reassure his father's wolf by saying "It's okay, you don't have to try to act like my godfather's animagus, it's enough you want to make me feel _better_. I miss Padfoot, but just having you nearby helps more than you know." Of course, that had only confused Bran _and_ his wolf...and Bran had turned to Remus with a raised eyebrow.

That had prompted an explanation from Remus as to what the lad had meant, the explanation of his Godfather's animagus form...and the following explanation about Grims had prompted a response from both Bran and his wolf.

Bran because _he_ had not known the wolf's ferocity was recognizable as normal for _anything_...and the wolf because of the discovery that he was behaving like a known breed of purebred dog. And while it was true that a Grim was a _magical_ dog, it was still a _dog_. Bran discovered that this deeply embarrassed his wolf.

The Marrok's inner wolf didn't care for the information, but could detect no lie. He didn't like finding out about this...and toned his homicidal tendencies down on his own, to everyone's shock, _especially_ Bran's. He was still the most _dominant_ werewolf in the world, but Bran was beginning to realize he _could_ trust him now...something he'd never been able to do before. He found that he was grateful to Harry for his artless reassurances...and his trust.

His wolf informed him tartly that he had no intention of behaving like some _mutt_. Bran inserted his wolf's remark into Charles' head, prompting both complete agreement _and_ poorly hidden laughter from Brother Wolf.

"From the mouths of babes...or young wizards, _in this case_." Anna murmured, hiding a smile.

Harry looked up at his new father's discomfited expression and into his eyes, seeking his wolf's gaze. When he got it, he asked of the wolf, not of the man, "So...are you going to be able to teach Remus how to change all the way...'cause he gets stuck partway through. He kinda looks like a shaved hyena from about halfway up his shoulders to his nose...and a skunk ape from there down. The only thing vaguely canine about his form after _he_ Changes is his brush and his hind feet." And _then_ he handed Bran the wizard picture of the English werewolf's last change that he'd managed to dig out of his trunk...and it had Bran staring in revolted horror. He watched the replay a few times, handed it to Charles and looked at Remus.

"_You poor thing._ We'll get _that_ sorted out for you." He soothed, then Bran actually pulled Remus into a full contact _hug_.

While his father was doing that, Harry watched the dismay on Charles' face. "Remus is only thirty three years old, but he looks fifty or more. He was Changed when he was just eight years old by someone named Fenir Grayback." And then Harry explained what Grayback's usual targets were and why and what he'd do afterward. "He changes kids as young as a year, sometimes." Harry finished. Charles was angry..._very_ angry...and still only about half as scary as Snape. Bran's anger was a _little_ scarier...but still not even close to being up to Snape Grade. Idly, Harry mentioned this observation to Anna who choked back a laugh when Asil just stared at the boy in utter disbelief at the lie he _didn't_ smell.

Charles expression closed down as he handed the photo over to The Moor, "Asil, I don't suppose you'd be willing to go deal with this Fenir, person? To change children and then just leave them in _that_ condition?"

"I will. I most definitely will. I _know_ him and he's nowhere near as dominant as I am: Nor is he any kind of fighter. Bran?"

"Do it. Take Tag with you. You are to kill the adult pack-members and bring any pups here after you dispose of the outlaw pack. Older pups, such as teenagers, that wish to stay in the Old Country should be dropped off on the Italian Alpha's doorstep...they've got a male Omega who is also a behaviorist. But bring _me_ the babies." He was already drawing Remus' wolf to the surface, pulling him under Bran's influence and protection, shifting the balance between Wolf and Man to something approaching normal, though the wolf was still a bit lower than he should be...and then forced a full Shift on Remus, this brought the balance to 'werewolf normal'.

Remus' wolf was a dark gray, silvering black lined marks showed along ears and on the face, a lighter blanket on his back to true silver on his sides and grizzled black at the tips of Remus' guard hairs, he had the color marking patterns of a gray timberwolf, not a dog. Some werewolves did, but they were rare. Anna's black female was the only normal colored wolf in Bran's pack until now.

Bran felt the boy's too thin arms clutch his waist in a happy hug. "Thanks!" The boy blurted out.

"You're _both_ welcome. That...half change was ..."

"_**Ick**_." Said Anna, her throat working to keep down bile, as she watched Remus' _former_ version of a 'Change'.

"_That's the word I wanted." _ Bran nodded.

"And it's embarrassing to watch. Who wants a werewolf that's part ape and part hyena?" Remus told Bran several weeks later, after the Moon when he'd been brought fully into the Marrok's pack. He was watching the wizard photo that Harry had flatly refused to allow him to see, _ever_ . "He never let me see this." He said of Harry who had gone off to the Academy two days earlier when Term had started.

"I can understand that. He likes you, why show that to someone you care about when neither of you know you're doing it _wrong_...and who to go to fix it?" Anna nodded.

"_Smart_ boy." Chuckled Charles. The outlaw pack was gone, Grayback and his mis-trained pack were dead and except for three teens, the forcibly changed children were in Aspen Creek in foster homes. Even Asil had a set of year-old identical twin witches he'd adopted. Bran's wolf had violently rejected Leigh shortly after the Grim Discovery. She was too irresponsible to be the Alpha female, he decided once the remainder of the dog's influence had been purged and he was fully _lupine_ in his personality. It didn't matter, though...because of that purging Bran could _trust_ him not to go berserk now...and he could take his time finding a decent mate. "That Snape must be a character, though. He was so frightening to Harry that Brother Wolf has yet to manage to scare the lad. I can't even feel too bad about it...since he thinks _your _wolf is adorable."

"True. His worst glare only got an 'O_h, he's so cute!',_ a hug and lots of head and ear scritches from Harry." Bran smiled. "Also, now that I can _trust_ him, I put out the word that the next time someone needs killing, _I'll_ be coming to do it myself. This has reduced to _zero_ the problems you'd have had to deal with."

"That's good."Anna answered. "What I like best about having these two, is that instead of having to use the witches that _aren't_ really witches, since according to Remus, they're half-powered _fakes_, Remus will be taking care of our magical needs."

"Yes, a formally schooled, fully trained, _accredited_ wizard with experience in actual _magical_ _combat_ is on the payroll _and_ that he is also in my pack _is_ a vast improvement. Even Lugh's fae guard hesitated to start anything when he learned you were a Hogwart's Graduate. When he asked, I told him you had been in Gryffindor House under Dumbledore in your youth...and were a young werewolf as well. Why _was_ that?"

"Easy. _All_ Hogwart's students have a Hogwart's Signature running though their magic. That's because the school is under the aegis of the powerful Grey Lord known as Robin Goodfellow to much of the human community, magical or muggle, for life." Remus told him. "Goodfellow is my magical patron just as _you_ are my alpha. I very much doubt he wanted to take on _both_."

"And that was why you told Lugh that Rob needed to take a stroll through the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes...the current imbalances are incredible and the centaur herd which are it's guardians, find it nearly impossible to keep up even _with_ the aid of the resident unicorn herd. Robin needs to attend to that because _he's_ the Nature Spirit/Fae Guard of the wild places and animals, muggle or magical. He's the only one who can. It's a fae thing and has absolutely nothing to do with anyone or anything else. He's also the Guardian of _Children_."

"Ah, that would explain this note I got from Lugh." He passed it to Remus who read it, nodded and handed it back as though he thought it needed no comment. And it didn't...to anyone of _Hogwarts_, professor or student. Even Filch wouldn't have needed anything else but that short comment.

But Bran _wasn't_ a Hogwart's graduate...so he _did_ need the information.

"And?"

"Robin...known in the USA as someone named Zee...has returned to Hogwarts for a few weeks to straighten out that mess. He took a few subordinates with him to maintain the safety features after he returns to look after someone named Mercy who has, he says, more heart than sense."

Bran's laughter boomed. "He semi-adopted Mercy _because_ of her Coyote." And then, to ease Remus' curiosity, he explained about his little coyote pup...and Charles picked up and continued when the explanation moved onto the entity that they now knew was her bloodfather, they shared Mercy stories and Remus responded with Sirius ones.

**Break for returning to the beginning and filling in details.**


End file.
